Silver Pair
by Kondou
Summary: A series of short drabbles focused on Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou.
1. 015 Comfortable Silence

A/N: Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Oujisama) belongs solely to Konami Takeshi.

---

Ohtori Choutarou and Shishido Ryou got along perfectly well. There had been many times where they found themselves sitting down and having a good talk with each other, and other times where they found nothing to say to each other, only to remain in silence. A comfortable silence, not one that got them feeling unnerved.

Both of them knew a lot about each other, being doubles partners and all. In fact, they were often seen hanging around each other more than anyone else. However, no one knew that the fiery-tempered and proud Shishido could get along so well with the meek and gentle Ohtori. And despite the fact that Ohtori was taller than Shishido, it was perfectly clear who was the younger one of the two. As much as Shishido would hate to admit it, Ohtori had already grown onto him as much as he did to Ohtori.

Even so, the two of them did have times that they disagreed with each other, only to end up arguing with one another, much to everyone else's surprise. They never lasted very long, thanks to Ohtori's personality.

"I don't think it's such a good idea at all, Shishido-san…" Ohtori's voice trailed off, hoping not to offend his senpai in any way.

Shishido scowled at Ohtori's comment, clearly expressing his displeasure. As much as Ohtori went against it, he thought it was a good idea to hold the next Hyotei Tennis Club's party (Atobe had decided to celebrate…Whatever needed celebrating all on one day, as well as graciously offer to pay the full cost of it, of course.) in a forest, only them and nature. Yes, to camp out in a forest. Shishido's true idea of manliness.

"We'd all be trying something new, Choutarou," Shishido tried to explain. "Besides, Atobe needs to get out of his house a bit. He's too pampered."

Ohtori shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "But Shishido-san, I don't think the rest of them would even go along with your idea, even if I do. It's something they won't be used to, I'm sure."

"They'd have to get used to it somehow. They are MEN, aren't they?"

"But Shishi–"

"Shhh," Shishido tried to hush the younger, silver-haired boy down, until all they could hear was the gentle pitter-patter of rain falling on the windowsill and their own breathing. "Let's not bother with it; there's no point getting worked up over such a stupid thing."

"We could always get Jirou to decide for us all. He looked really enthusiastic about this," Ohtori suggested.

"You do realize that may mean a party on a cruise ship, right?" Shishido raised an eyebrow. "He claims the rocking of the ship helps him sleep…" _Like he doesn't sleep enough already_, Shishido muttered softly under his breath.

Ohtori chuckled, nodding his head. "I personally don't mind much. As long as Shishido-san is there."

All the capped boy could do was look away awkwardly, avoiding Ohtori's gaze; his lips curving into a smile, not saying anything else. And there they both sat, only to settle in that same comfortable silence once more.


	2. 022 A Favor

A/N: Prince of Tennis belongs solely to Konami Takeshi.

---

Ohtori watched his senpai carefully; each slight, quick move Shishido made was all registered into his head. He couldn't help but worry for Shishido. It must've been really hard on him, losing to Tachibana Kippei of Fudoumine that easily. It must have been a really hard blow for Shishido to take. They weren't even a seeded school. Not that Ohtori looked down on seeded school – in fact, he admired their perseverance – but still, Hyotei was rather harsh with people who lose. One could tell by how they kick people out of the regulars because of one loss. It was tough, but Ohtori managed – he had a strong serve, after all.

"Choutarou, could you do me a favor?" The mention of his name immediately snapped the boy out of his reverie. He turned his head to the direction in which the voice came from, hoping that at least, he could be of some help. The slight, pleading look in Shishido's eyes told Ohtori that he guessed right. "What is it, Shishido-senpai?"

Shishido's expression changed into a serious one – one that showed Ohtori how much determination his senpai really had. "I need you to train with me," he replied, eyes narrowing slightly, remembering of how utterly humiliated he felt being defeated. He didn't care if he had to beg someone to help him – as long as it would allow him to keep his spot in the regulars.

Ohtori smiled softly at his senpai. He admired him, and Shishido would probably never be able to know _how much_.

"Are you free tonight?" Shishido asked, looking at Ohtori hopefully.

"I'll be free, Shishido-senpai," Ohtori knew how anxious Shishido was. Shishido loved tennis – he enjoyed the tension, the sound of the ball hitting the ground, the cheers… everything. To be unable to participate in any other games after losing to someone made him realize that, and he would do anything to keep on playing – even if it meant hours of training.

To be able to help his senpai in some way gave Ohtori a great sense of satisfaction. Hopefully, this would mark the start of a wonderful friendship.

Little did Ohtori know what kind of training Shishido was about to put himself through…


	3. 029 Silver Lining

A/N: Prince of Tennis solely belongs to Konami Takeshi.

---

_Every cloud has a silver lining._

_Would you willingly sacrifice something important to you for someone else's happiness?_

_Would it be the right thing to do? What if you were able to be that someone else's silver lining?_

---_  
_  
Ohtori watched in horror as Shishido fell to his feet, feeling so utterly helpless in such a situation. Defeated – just like that. Oh, how much humiliation Shishido must have felt. No one would be able to understand, especially not Sakaki-sensei. He didn't _tolerate_ failure.

His senpai walked out of the courts, head lowered, racquet resting on his shoulder as he stepped out of court. To lose, in Hyotei, meant a lot of mocking and teasing – especially for someone who dropped out of the regulars. In mere seconds, all your fans could turn into people who criticized you, people who look down on you. They were harsh, and Ohtori knew that.

_Would you try to do something, even though you know you may not be of any help?_

After the entire match was over, Ohtori ran up to Shishido. "Shishido-senpai, I…um…"

Shishido shot back a glare, before he let out a heavy sigh. What was he doing? He wasn't that great any longer. He wasn't even part of the regulars now. Perhaps Ohtori was just here to show him some sympathy. Right, he didn't want any right now. "What do you want?" he replied, it came out a little more coldly than he thought it would. Losing seemed to really affect him.

Ohtori looked sadly at his senpai, trying to muster the courage to say something to him. Yet Shishido's cold demeanor made Ohtori even more nervous than he was seconds ago. Would Shishido want comforting words from him? Would Shishido want his help? Does Shishido even bother with him?

There were so many things Ohtori wondered, but he knew he'd regret if he didn't try.

"Shishido-senpai… I wanted to know if I can be of any help," Ohtori meekly asked, lowering his head slightly. It didn't help much, considering that he was still taller than Shishido. From where his senpai was standing, he could see Ohtori's face clearly.

"I don't—," Shishido was about to continue when he noticed – Ohtori's expression was sincere. It didn't show any pity, a little bit of disappointment, but no pity. He really _did_ seem to care. Shishido chose his words carefully and replied, "I don't mind that..."

---

As per Shishido's request, Ohtori promised to help Shishido train. It wouldn't only help Shishido, but it would help himself in controlling his Scud Serve too. What he had to do was simply to aim his Scud Serves directly at Shishido – but his senpai didn't quite make his intentions clear. How was any of this going to help Shishido? That was something Ohtori failed to understand.

"I want you to use your Scud Serve on me, with every intention of aiming at me." Ohtori looked confused. Shishido didn't even take his racquet out. What could he be trying to do?

"But, Shishido-senpai… Aren't you going to take your racquet out?" Ohtori asked.

"_Don't worry, Choutarou, do it."_

"Shishido-senpai, don't you think we should stop?" Ohtori asked, scratching his head. He was worried about what his senpai was thinking – Shishido was already bruised all over.

"Just carry on, Choutarou!" Shishido yelled back from the other side of the court. The look in his eyes told Ohtori that anything he said would be of no use. Sighing, he positioned himself for yet another one of his serves. The ball flew speedily and hit Shishido on the face, causing him to fall backwards.

Watching this was already so hard for Ohtori to take, but Shishido didn't seem to want to give up yet. When his senpai got back to his feet, Ohtori served again, only to have the same thing repeat itself.

Ohtori sighed.

---

_Would you do something for someone, even when it is hard for you to take it?_

Another fall, another serve. Shishido and Ohtori were practicing till late at night, the lights shone brightly into the court, and both of them were getting rather exhausted. It wasn't easy to keep hitting such fast serves, and neither was it easy to take them straight in the face.

"Ikkyuunyuukon!" Ohtori served yet another time, expecting the ball to collide with Shishido's face. _However_, it didn't. Instead, it was in Shishido's palm.

He had caught Ohtori's serve. The serve Ohtori prided himself in. His Scud Serve.

Ohtori's eyes widened in both shock and awe. So this was what Shishido had been planning to do all along? The time it took for Shishido to react to the ball had shortened. That meant that he could react more quickly to what was happening around him.

The younger boy smiled. "Shishido-senpai, you did it."

Shishido smiled back, "Yosh! Let's try it one more time, Choutarou!"

Nodding his head, Ohtori threw the tennis ball up. "Ikkyuunyuu…"

---

"Isn't that Shishido – that guy who got kicked off the regulars?"

"He's challenging Taki? He has some nerve!"

The chattering around him was irritating, to say the least. Shishido had expected this, but it didn't mean he got used to it. He didn't like it one bit. What was he expecting? Cheering as he entered the courts?

It was true, he had challenged Taki, in hopes that maybe he would be recognized by Sakaki-sensei again. Ohtori eyed his senpai carefully as the match progressed, and it seems as if the intense training he did with Shishido proved useful in this match, which allowed him to win easily with 6 games to 1.

"That was great, Shishido-senpai!" Came a voice from the group of Hyotei tennis club members who were watching the match.

One minute, they were against you, and the next – they are praising you. The irony of it all. This was the kind of people Shishido failed to understand – and there disliked them a whole lot. Couldn't they just make up their minds and get over with it?

---

All the ruckus caused had made Sakaki-sensei personally come down to the courts to see what was happening – and all he saw was Taki on his knees in defeat, exhausted.

Without so much as batting an eyelid, Sakaki said, "Taki will be dropped from the regulars. The pre-regular Hiyoshi will take his place."

Shishido's eyes widened the minute he heard that. There he thought Sakaki-sensei would cut him some slack and allow him to re-join the regulars; especially since he beat one of them.

"That is all, start your practices." Upon saying that, Sakaki-sensei turned around and started to walk off, when Shishido suddenly yelled, dropping his racquet while he did as such, causing Sakaki-sensei to stop in his tracks.

"Kantoku! Why Hiyoshi? Why isn't it me?! The one who beat him was me!" It wasn't fair to Shishido – it just wasn't! He wasn't going to be the reason why Hiyoshi was allowed to join. He wasn't doing it for anyone else at all.

"You're making a scene," Atobe suddenly stepped in, stopping Shishido from angering Sakaki-sensei.

"Atobe!"

"Even though your match was with Fudoumine's Tachibana, your loss was unsightly. Kantoku won't accept anyone that lost before," Atobe pointed out.

Shishido gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, unable to say anything as Sakaki-sensei left the place. He knew very well that Sakaki-sensei never accepted any losers to become a regular; so what could he do? He had accepted that when he joined the Hyotei Tennis Club.

_Would you stand up for someone, even though you have nothing to do with it? Even though it may not help?_

"Atobe-san!"

"What is it, Ohtori?" Atobe turned his head in the direction where the voice sounded from.

"In these two weeks after that match, Shishido-san has been going through really tough training!" Ohtori exclaimed, though he knew it wouldn't be of help at all. But he would still try, especially since he was witness to how much Shishido went though.

"And so?" Atobe questioned, obviously not affected by what Ohtori had said. But before the younger boy could reply, Shishido had already run off after Sakaki-sensei.

"Senpai—" Quickly following after Shishido, Ohtori was wondering what he was trying to do.

---

Running after the retreating figure in the distance, Shishido managed to catch up. Ohtori wasn't far behind, and he watched his senpai carefully, hoping that Shishido would be able to get back into the regulars.

What shocked him the most was to see Shishido immediately getting down on his knees, begging Sakaki-sensei for another chance. Ohtori himself couldn't help but speak up for his senpai as well, since Sakaki-sensei didn't seem at all moved by Shishido's determination and perseverance.

"So, Ohtori, are you willing to drop out of the regulars then?" Sakaki-sensei suddenly asked, causing both Shishido and Ohtori's eyes to widen in shock. All Shishido wished for was for Ohtori to shut up and not say anything else.

_Would you willingly sacrifice something important to you for someone else's happiness? _

---

Ohtori clenched his fists tightly, and it took a good few seconds before he made up his mind to reply.

"I don't mind."

Silence; shortly followed by the sound of hair being cut off. Yes, it was Shishido; cutting the hair he had so much pride in. Ohtori watched in disbelief as Shishido's long hair slowly fell to the ground.

Placing the hair scissors on the ground, Shishido stood up. One could feel the determination and passion burning from within the third year; it definitely wasn't something that could be missed. Surely Sakaki-sensei would reconsider?

Still, the only thing shared between them was utter silence.

"Kantoku," A certain, deep voice pierced through their silence, and everyone immediately turned towards where it had came from. The voice belonged to none other than Atobe Keigo.

"This guy here hasn't lost yet," The look on Atobe's face was serious. After a short pause, he continued, "I would like to ask you for this favor as well."

The tension between the four of them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. And only after what felt like hours, Sakaki-sensei finally spoke whilst walking off, "Do what you like."

It took the silver haired boy a good three seconds to actually process what Sakaki-sensei had just said, and another three to realize he was gaping. Ohtori was utterly speechless, standing there like a statue, listening to his two senpais speaking before him.

To think that he wasn't even the one who regained his position in the regulars. Why he was so happy for Shishido, he didn't quite understand.

---

"Congratulations, Shishido-senpai," Ohtori smiled as he walked beside Shishido. They were leaving for home after practice, and Ohtori's house was in the same direction as Shishido's. He waited for a reply, but none came.

Reaching out for Shishido's shoulder, Ohtori was puzzled. Why didn't his senpai reply?

"Shishido-senpai?" Ohtori called out again. Shishido stopped in his tracks, turning back at Ohtori with a glare.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Shishido's voice was rather shaky, Ohtori noted.

"Do what?"

"You didn't have to say you'd give up your regular's spot for me."

"Oh, that… I…" Ohtori looked down at the ground. He really meant it, giving up his position.

"JUST BECAUSE I TRAINED SO HARD DOESN'T MEAN YOU DIDN'T EITHER!" Shishido yelled, losing his cool. Ohtori was in the wrong! What if he lost his position as a regular just because of Shishido? That wouldn't be fair, now, would it?

Ohtori gave his senpai a weak laugh, scratching his head a little, "But is it so bad…To want to become Shishido-senpai's _silver lining_?"

Shishido gave him an odd look. The boy was really strange, wasn't he? To become his silver lining was such a silly thing to do, yet Shishido understood.

"Just… Don't do such stupid things again, you hear?" Shishido smiled, pushing Ohtori's head down as he did so, as well as ruffling the taller boy's hair. Ohtori laughed; glad his senpai wasn't angry at him any longer.

"Hai, Shishido-senpai!"

_I'd do it for you, because your smile is what's most important to me_.


End file.
